stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carrolljames
RE:Hai Hi to you too. 11:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) SVG's Hi Carrolljames, it may not seem incredibly simple at first - in fact the explanation may seem quite long winded - but here goes... A .png image uses a bitmap - that is a bunch of squares side-by-side, which can have only one colour each, to create an image. An .svg (meaning "scalable vector graphic") uses vectors, which can be scaled to (theoretically) ANY resolution but will keep the same quality - as opposed to a bitmap, which looks really bad when you make it bigger than its normal size. Just see the example below. http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm53/chrisso125/Information_icon.png http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm53/chrisso125/Information_icon-Copy.png The images on the left are at their normal size (62x62 pixels). The images on the right are what you get when you stretch the left image to 100 pixels. The two images at the top are .PNG's. The two images at the bottom are .SVG's. See the difference? If you have any more questions, just leave a reply on my Central talk page. Thanks! :-) [[User:Cflm001|''CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) 05:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) You can use Inkscape to edit and create svg's, and to convert png/jpg/gif images. If you want to get svgs from a website, like Wikimedia Commons, don't click "save image" (because it'll convert the svg into a png), click "save link" (see below.) http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm53/chrisso125/savesvgie.png http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm53/chrisso125/savesvgff.png http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm53/chrisso125/savesvgopera.png Left-right: Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Opera. If you have any more questions just lave another reply. Thanks! :-) [[User:Cflm001|CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) 12:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Go File > Document Properties. Either type a value into the width and height fields or select the object and click "Fit page to selection" :-) [[User:Cflm001|CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) 12:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problem. :-) [[User:Cflm001|CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) 13:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, importing an image into Inkscape and saving it dosn't make it an svg. You actually have to redraw the image then save it. [[User:Cflm001|CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) 13:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Basically, you have to draw the image again, that's why people use SVGs for simple pictures, not complicated stuff like photos. And about your other question - there is little difference between a plain svg and inkscape svg - a plain svg is self-explanatory, and an inkscape svg is one which has meta data that tells people who want to edit the image which program was used to create it. 13:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:Cflm001|CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) (Whoops, I wasn't logged in) Lol, sorry but that does look quite strange. I tried to make an svg crown last week but it proved a little too hard for me :-( so I don't know how I can solve that problem, although I will try to make a new crown today and if it works, I'll give you a shout. :-) [[User:Cflm001|CFLM]] ([[User talk:Cflm001|Talk]]) 07:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Player Moderator Picture Thanks for all the great work your contributing to the wiki. I've noticed that you uploaded an image '':File:Player_moderator_crown.svg|of a player mod's crown. I've like to know the source of this image. If you made it yourself it's going to have to be removed, as per Stellar Dawn Wiki:Stellar Dawn Wiki is not...#... your web host. We can't support fake images. Sorry. 20:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) hey hey and i am fine 20:45, 18 December 2009 (UTC) Link Thank you. I have placed a link to the site on the MainPage under "Other". Cheers! 15:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC)